


See Many Bullets (It's Hard Sometimes)

by troubledsouls



Series: The Alien And The Flower [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Look at that title., Sex, This probably isn't good, also there's minor degradation and Patrick fronts for most of it So, im sorry mom please don't check my ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's body was on top of Josh, slightly crushing him, but Tyler wasn't in control of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Many Bullets (It's Hard Sometimes)

Tyler's body was on top of Josh, slightly crushing him, but Tyler wasn't in control of it. 

Instead it was Patrick, an alter that's like a much more violent, slightly less anxious Blurryface. 

And Josh may or may not be loving every second of it. 

His hips were pinned by hands stronger than he ever thought Tyler's body would be able to have. His hands were flapping slightly by his head, because everything is slightly overwhelming right now and he doesn't want to freak out. 

Patrick rolled his hips down against Josh's, expression dark. Josh didn't know Tyler's face could do that. Actually, he did, because he'd seen Patrick before, but it was still foreign. 

Another roll, and Josh choked out a moan at the friction, at the pleasure it gave. 

Patrick growled, moving one hand to lace it into Josh's hair. “You like this, you like me, don't you, slut?”

Josh whimpered at the name and tried to pull away, which only made Patrick pull his hair hard. 

“Hmm, you don't like that.” Patrick ground down against Josh's hips, eliciting a surprised moan. “Too bad. I'd have fun calling you that.”

Josh bucked his hips up, he didn't want to be teased anymore, he felt like he was going to cum at any moment. 

“No.” Blurry tugged hard on Josh's hair before getting off of him. Josh whined, hands beginning to flap harder. 

“You okay?” That was Tyler's voice. Josh cracked open his eyes to see Tyler's concerned expression. “Do you want us to stop?”

“Yeah, I'm okay, don't stop, I just, please.” His hips tried to grind the air, searching for friction and finding none.

“Okay.” Tyler's face darkened and he was back into Patrick. 

“Take your pants and boxers off.” Patrick commanded. 

Josh did as he was told in a flash. His dick curved up against his stomach. He was now naked, and Patrick was drinking in his appearance. 

“Don't touch yourself.” Another command before Patrick was pulling off Tyler's pants, kicking them aside before shoving a hand down his boxers, stroking his dick. 

“Ple-ease!” Josh whined, a hand moving down to his dick, other curling into a shaking fist. 

Patrick grabbed Josh's moving hand with his free one, shoving off his boxers with the other and returning his weight on top of Josh. “What did I say?”

“You said no, but I gotta, please please _ah!_ ” Josh cut himself off with a high-pitched moan as Patrick's hand wrapped around both their dicks and stroked, quick and dry. 

Josh tried to fuck into Patrick's fist but fingers pinched his side hard, so he forced his hips to still. 

He began to whine in pain more than pleasure after a few more movements of Patrick's hand, no lube of any kind making it hurt. 

And then Patrick was off of him and pulling Josh onto his knees by his hair. It hurt, and tears began to form in Josh's eyes. 

“Suck my dick, slut.” Patrick began to force Josh's head down. 

“No, trees!” Josh whimpered, curling his fingers into the sheets in order to stop his flapping hands. 

Immediately hands let go of his hair, and Tyler tilted Josh's head up. “I'm so sorry, oh my god, this was a bad idea.”

Josh rose up and kissed Tyler gently, hands letting go and waving back and forth slightly. “It's okay.”

Tyler licked his hand and wrapped it around Josh's dick, beginning to stroke. Josh's head fell onto Tyler's shoulder, mouth open. 

He came in moments, cum dripping all over Tyler's fist and getting on his stomach. 

Tyler kissed the side of Josh's head and helped him lie back through the post-orgasm haze. 

“You gotta…” Josh formed words and reached for Tyler, who swatted his hand away. 

“I got it. You just rest.”

Josh nodded, eyes falling closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wRoTe ThIs In ScHoOl


End file.
